Blink-182
Blink-182 is a pop-punk band from California. The current members are Mark Hoppus (bass, vocals), Tom DeLonge (guitar, vocals), and Travis Barker (drums). They have six studio albums out in stores. Blink formed in 1992, when Anne Hoppus, the younger sister of Mark, introduced Tom to her older brother. They formed a band and asked Scott Raynor, then 14, to be the drummer. In early 1993, they recorded a demo in Scott's bedroom. The demo tape was called Flyswatter. Back in '92, Blink was originally called Duck Tape for two years, they then changed their name to 'Blink'. Later on in '93, they released another demo tape called Buddha. In 1994, they released their debut album, Cheshire Cat, which was in the style of skate-punk. It contained re-recorded versions of songs on Buddha, as well as new recorded material. In 1995, they changed their name to Blink-182 and released their first single, "M+M's". They also released many Ep's during the time of '95 and '96 which included the They Came To Conquer... Uranus Ep and the Wasting Time Ep. In '97, they released their 2nd album, Dude Ranch. It contained more skate-punk material as well as two singles, "Dammit (Growing Up)" and "Josie (Everything's Gonna Be Fine)". In '98, Scott left and they replaced him with Travis Barker. In '99, the new Blink released their third album, Enema of the State. The first single off this album was "What's My Sge Again?". It was a big hit and brought Blink to be played on the radio more frequently. In 2000, they released the "All the Small Things" single which is their calling card. Their 3rd single from that album, "Adam's Song", was a sad ballad. Their new style was called pop-punk. In late '00, they released the live album, the Mark, Tom, and Travis Show: the Enema Strikes Back, which spawned a single, "Man Overboard." In 2001, they released their 4th album, Take Off Your Pants and Jacket. It was another success and spawned hit singles, "the Rock Show", "First Date", and "Stay Together For the Kids". In 2002, they performed with Green Day on the Pop DisasterTour. Also, Tom and Travis formed a band called Box Car Racer. They released their debut album, Box Car Racer, and spawned singles "I Feel So" and "There Is". Blink got back together in 2003 and released their 5th album, Blink-182. It changed their pop-punk style to a more mature pop-punk band. It spawned hits "Feeling This", "I Miss You", "Down", and "Always". They continued the tour throughout 2003 and 2004. In 2005, they released their greatest hits and they soon broke up. Mark and Travis left to form a band called +44. Tom left to form a band, Angels and Airwaves. In 2006, both +44 and AvA released their debut albums. +44's was called When Your Heart Stops Beating and spawned singles "When Your Heart Stops Beating", "Lycanthrope", "Cliff Diving", and "155". AvA's debut was called We Don't Need To Whisper and spawned hits "the Adventure", "the War" and "It Hurts". AvA's 2nd album, I-Empire, was released in 2007 and +44 broke up in 2008. Blink got back together in 2009 and played a lot of shows. AvA's third album, Love, was also released in 2009. In 2010, Blink and AvA toured frantically. In 2011, Blink released the single "Up All Night". AvA released the single "Anxiety". Blink then released their sixth album, Neighborhoods, and AvA released their 4th album, Love Part 2. Neighborhoods also spawned singles, "Heart's All Gone", "Up All Night", "Wishing Well", and "After Midnight". Love Part 2 spawned singles "Anxiety" and "Surrender". Both are touring now in 2012.